


all the lost and lonely (all the lovers holding on)

by Garbage_Shipper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Minor Dolores/Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Pseudo-Incest, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Shipper/pseuds/Garbage_Shipper
Summary: Gemini: The muffled voices on the other side of the wall are not your family.





	all the lost and lonely (all the lovers holding on)

_ Five! _

 

Five jerked up from his make-shift bed. He glanced over at Dolores who was watching him before glancing around the broken down house reminding him he’s still in the apocalypse. 

 

He squeezed his eyes shut counting by threes. Before glancing at Dolores.

 

He smiled at her. “I know. It was just a nightmare. Just-”

 

‘Luther yelling for me.’

 

“No-”

 

_ It’s your fault! _

 

His eyes widen turning to stare at the wall behind him where he could have sworn he heard Diego’s voice. He turned back to Dolores.

 

“It’s, it’s not important Dolores. Just, nothing is hap-”

 

_ I thought you would help us. _

 

He breathed in ignoring the sound of Allison. 

 

_ You left us!  _

 

His chest tightened at Vanya’s voice joining the others. He could feel Dolores watching him.

 

“Yeah, maybe I shouldn’t have dru-”

 

_ Why didn’t you save me? _

 

Five choked out slightly at Ben’s voice. He tried to focus on Dolores.

 

She looked at him.

 

“I know. I know it’s not re-”

 

_ Why did you leave me Five? _

 

And Five could feel something in him break because of Klaus’ voice asking him that question. 

 

“I’M SORRY! I DIDN’T, I WANTED,” he sobbed ignoring Dolores because.

 

_ I loved you and you abandoned me. _

 

He curled into himself trying to shield himself from Dolores and Klaus. He had never explained it on either side. He knew they both knew but saying it hearing this and feeling Dolores’ stare on him.

 

_ What did I do wrong?! _

 

Five couldn’t help crying because he loved Klaus and his family and he hadn’t meant to leave them hadn’t meant for them to die for them. Hadn’t meant to leave  _ Klaus  _ like that. 

 

He remembered Vanya’s book what had happened to Klaus and he wondered if things would have been different if he had been there. 

 

Would he have been able to help Klaus? Keep him safe? Protect him from Reginald? 

 

He just wanted Klaus to be happy. Even if it had been with someone else. It would have been worth it. 

 

Anything would be worth it for them to be happy and healthy.


End file.
